Jasper's mistake
by ReDmOoN14
Summary: title says all! R
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This story will pretty short 3-shot tops, just an idea. I wrote this a while back and felt like I should put it up even though it's old.**

**If you don't like it try my other story- Seers in Forks it gets good in chapter 4**

I walked out of the movie theater signing the lyrics from the song in the movie trailing my hand along the wall and looking for my mom's car. I felt a sharp pain in my finger tips and pulled my hand to me to see red droplets start to ooze from it. Just then I heard and teen boy cry "No!!" and a lion like growl before feeling a freezing cut at my throat. And I fell into the blackness.

I woke to a searing pain flooding my body like my blood was on fire, I tried to scream but an icy hand plastered itself over my mouth. A new pain slit my wrists and ankles and more fire poured into my veins.

"I'm so sorry," the stranger I was with repeated this over and other to me each and every time I tried to scream. I was vaguely aware that I was in the back of a moving car. A teen looked back to the man and then at me; he was huge and shared the golden eyes and pale skin of the man with me.

"Is she going to be okay Carlisle?" Asked the teen, his eyes sad and growing darker by the second. Carlisle nodded still staring at me,

"Do you need to get of the car?" He asked the teen.

"I think so," he replied his eyes pitch black now. Carlisle nodded and mumbled something like,

"we should be close enough now." He let go of my mouth and I could only whimper. Somehow the boy was gone and Carlisle was driving. I fell out of thought and time to the fires.

I came aware to the pain creshendowing to a high point. I felt a pressure on my chest a great crushing pain and then...

I was hyper-aware of everything I tried to make sense of it all I felt cold all over and calm and new almost I sat up. The noise the couch made rang in my ears. I could hear the others in the room over.

"I'm awake," I told them waiting a moment for them to enter the room. I looked down at the couch it was nearly covered in a dried reddish-brown crust. I realized I hadn't taken a breath since the pain stopped. I took one and a fire erupted in my throat, nothing to the one before a vision of blood crept before my eyes. I realized what I must be, I thought of the only obvious way to survive; animals. Then I thought; _**woods**_. And there I was in the woods next to a bear, instinct took over I attacked the bear and drained it before knowing what had happened. Looking around me I realized I was supposed to be in the house. I wondered how I got to the middle of the woods, and to test myself thought _**House**_, pointedly. And there I was Right back on the couch no one was around anymore. I took a deep breath and thought, _**Carlisle**_. And there He was smack in front of me.

He was apparently in motion at the time because he crashed into me. I tumbled across the road with him. He seemed shocked by my presence.

"That's so cool!" I exclaimed. He pulled a phone from his pocket. I took hold of one of his arms and thought; _**House**_. I pulled him with me into the living room. He let out a yelp before looking around him. He looked at me in shock and I thought for a moment he looked afraid.

"Hello, I'm Carlisle." He said, instantly composed.

"Hi, I'm Jessie Austin." I said. He dialed on the phone while I examined the room. He quickly explained to the others that I was a teleporter and that they should return at once.

"So," I began, "what happened?" He appraised me.

"Perhaps you should sit." I sat obediently and….

**Ok my dad is kicking me off the computer I'm not really evil, besides now you'll have to review to tell me how mad you are!! (yay) **

**All thoughts welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

Well, I have to admit I'm a little disappointed that absolutely no one reviewed, sigh

**Well, I have to admit I'm a little disappointed that absolutely no one reviewed, sigh. If I don't get at least three I might just stop writing.**

**Ok enough mopping- on with the show**

"_So," I began, "what happened?" He appraised me._

"_Perhaps you should sit." I sat obediently and…_

Carlisle sat down across from me. "You've become one of us," he seemed hesitant to continue so I encouraged him,

"A vampire right?" He looked almost stricken by my revelation.

"How did you-?" I shrugged,

"I kinda' ate a bear when I shifted the first time." My eyes unfocused, remembering. "I think I knocked over a tree, or two." My brow furrowed, "I'm really strong now." He nodded seemingly adjusting to the possibilities I presented.

"You are fast, strong, have impeccable sight and smell and almost nothing will harm you- you don't need to eat or drink, except from animals or if you choose, humans." I shuddered at the thought,

"and you'll never age." He finished. My eyebrows shot up into my hair, never? He nodded and I realized I'd asked aloud. I sat very still for a moment, torn between crying hysterically and jumping from cliffs and giggling. I had almost wanted death before, but now I didn't hurt, I didn't feel ill. And no one was ever going to put tubes into my arm again. I touched my two and a half inches long hair, it used to be shorter next to nothing.

People tended to think it was a statement, or they wanted to think that anything was better than knowing exactly what was wrong with me.

No wonder my mother was always trying to keep me home I went to the movies and got turned into a vampire.

Wait! My mom.

"I have to go home, my mothers going to kill me!" I tried to shift but Carlisle had grabbed onto me when I jumped up. Somehow I couldn't jump with him again, only because he was restraining me, odd. The train of thought spun around in the side of my mind.

"You can't go home," He breathed though clenched teeth as I tried to squirm out of his arms. Eventually I relaxed into his grip.

"Why not?" I whimpered, he sighed heavily. Turning me and hugging me, His arms fatherly and comforting instead of constraining.

"You'd hurt anyone there- you wouldn't mean to but it would happen." He pulled me to sit next to him on the couch. "You've got to disappear from their lives, I'm sorry." Again thoughts turned in the back of my mind, they were already mourning me, in their way, maybe it was better like this- at least now they didn't have to watch me slip away. And truly I had already gotten used to the idea of losing them, and myself.

I was getting a second chance I could do anything now- everything. They were at the movies so eventually I could be around people. I let go of Carlisle and sat back on the couch, he was watching me intently, probably wondering why a wide smile was spreading across my features as the possibilities occurred to me.

I could learn the control- let's face it, I had forever. I could go anywhere now with my power- do all the things I'd always dreamed of, Hell- I probably didn't even need to climb Everest I could just pop up at the top.

I giggled, I had a life finally- all I'd had to do was die.

**Sorry it's so short- I have to let my brother on. If you review I might update today!**


	3. I was broken, what's to miss?

Hello reader! Redmoon here, sorry it has been so long!

**Happy Hanukkah! or Merry Christmas! **

After this chapter I'm kinda lost for a story line so suggestions are extremely welcome.

Just FYI no Renesme in this fic – nothing against her but it's just too confusing to keep the werewolves.

_I was getting a second chance I could do anything now- everything. They were at the movies so eventually I could be around people. I let go of Carlisle and sat back on the couch, he was watching me intently, probably wondering why a wide smile was spreading across my features as the possibilities occurred to me._

_I could learn the control- let's face it, I had forever. I could go anywhere now with my power- do all the things I'd always dreamed of, Hell- I probably didn't even need to climb Everest I could just pop up at the top._

_I giggled, __**I had a life finally- all I'd had to do was die.**_

I heard someone running. No, seven someones. Toward the house they were surrounding it all converging.

"That's my family you're hearing." I glanced at Carlisle. I could hear the difference in pace- I could probably identify people by their footsteps- cool.

"Hello," came a voice behind me I turned to see five people in the doorway. The one with caramel hair and a soft form had spoken. "I'm Esme."

"Jessie, but most people call me-" I was walking forward to shake her hand when I realized I wasn't sure what they used to call me. "Jessie." I finished lamely shaking her hand anyway.

"I'm Edward, this is Bella, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie. It's nice to meet you." He made no move to shake my hand and I was grateful there was far too much going on.

"How are you getting on?" Alice asked me expectantly.

"I'm better" I smiled widely.

"There now, I told you she wouldn't be angry, come in already." She yelled over her shoulder into the front yard. I looked to see a blond boy layered with scars staring at me mutely. He walked forward like a man on his way to the gallows, he looked so sad.

"You changed me didn't you?" I asked him when he stood before me. He looked away and nodded,

"I'm so sorry." I laughed at him.

"For what?" Was mad at my pleasure, he took me by the tops of my arms.

"You'll never see your family again, ever." My smile faded.

"I know," I looked down, "but I'm better now. They wouldn't of had me for much longer anyway." He let go of me and stooped to look in my eyes.

"Better than what?" He looked so desperate.

"I had cancer."

**I know it's short! But I really have no clue as to what happens now. Most everything's settled I think Jessie should go off on her own, skip the learning control years. Review and tell me what you think! Please!**


End file.
